<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Time and Space by thewordmage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068164">Of Time and Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordmage/pseuds/thewordmage'>thewordmage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm excited to get this out of my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordmage/pseuds/thewordmage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Bishop just wanted to go to her job interview. It wasn't her fault that she found herself on a spaceship thousands of lightyears from Earth. Will she find a way home? Or will she find that she wants to stay on the Enterprise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Time and Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for checking out my fic! It's my first Star Trek one, but I've had this in my head for a while. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain, there seems to be an unidentified vessel ahead. There is one life sign coming from it.” Lieutenant Commander Data stated. “The vessel has all power directed to life support systems.”</p>
<p>Captain Jean-Luc Picard raised an eyebrow. “Onscreen.” A small shuttlecraft filled the viewscreen at the bow of the ship. He looked at his Number One, Commander William Riker, before turning to his Klingon companion. “Lieutenant Worf, open a hailing frequency.”</p>
<p>Worf touched a few spots on his work station. “No response, sir.” </p>
<p>“Bizarre,” Riker noted. “There’s no way a ship should be this far from a spaceport. Data, scan for any ships in a 50 lightyear radius.”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir,” was the sharp response. After a moment, Data spoke again. “There are no ships within the specified parameters.”</p>
<p>Riker looked to Picard, slight confusion coloring the commanding officers’ faces. Picard spoke, his voice deep and clear. “Pull it into Shuttlebay Three. Lieutenant Worf, assemble a security team to greet our new guest. Data, go with him. We want to be prepared for anything.”</p>
<p>“Sir.” Worf and Data acknowledged simultaneously before turning to the turbolift. Two ensigns took their spots immediately.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Shuttlebay Three flourished with activity, various crew members going about their assigned tasks. Four security team members flanked behind Worf and Data in front of the unknown shuttlecraft. Data approached the vessel, opening the cockpit. </p>
<p>The inside of the craft was dark, the only light being a few blinking lights on the console. Looking around, it became evident that there was no one in the shuttle. He poked his head out and shook it. As he was stepping out back onto the <em>Enterprise</em>, a small groan sounded behind him. Data turned back around and inspected the vessel. Another noise, this one more like a grunt and accompanied by a brief bang of flesh against metal. It was coming from a storage compartment behind a wall panel. </p>
<p>Data motioned for Worf to take a spot behind him, and then opened the compartment. Out tumbled a human woman with a mop of chestnut hair. She groaned, looking up and flipping her hair out of her face. Her grey eyes took in Data, who looked on with something akin to curiosity. </p>
<p>Fear flooded the mystery woman’s face as she quickly rose to her feet. She faltered a moment before gaining her bearings. Anger and fear seemed to war against her features before ultimately settling on confusion. Data and Worf exchanged a look for a moment before returning their focus to the young woman. The three stared at each other before the woman finally spoke.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dextrous fingers flew over black keys as clear grey eyes took in the information on the computer screen in front of them. Their owner huffed as she glanced at the clock in the lower right of her screen, showing the time as 3:27 p.m. She tucked a loose strand of mahogany hair behind her ear and took out an earbud. </p>
<p>“Come on,” she whispered, “three more minutes to get this done.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flickered between two screens, making sure that the information she was entering on the right matched what showed up in the file on the left. Running a background check here, entering new hire information there, the only thing working as quickly as her fingers was her mind as it took and transferred this information. </p>
<p>With a final punch to the “Enter” key, she sat back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. She cast a cursory glance at the clock, it’s electronic face indicating 3:29 p.m. The energy sapped from her body in that moment, her head falling back as she let out a withered chuckle.</p>
<p>A knock at her office door jolted her back to the present. A man with a crown of black hair opened the glass door, smiling as he leaned against the frame.</p>
<p>“Hey, champ.” He chuckled, a knowing smile playing on his lips “Rough day?”</p>
<p>“You could say that, Dan.” She quickly clocked out and moved to gather her things. Grey eyes focused a glare on the man. “What have I told you about sending me new packets ten minutes before clock out time?”</p>
<p>He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “You know you can handle it, Mia. Besides, you’re the fastest when it comes to inputting new hires. That’s why you get paid the big bucks.”</p>
<p>Amelia Bishop scoffed, getting up from her chair and shuffling past Dan. “Not enough of the big bucks. My cat needs surgery and it’s going to take a while to save up enough for that.” Her voice dropped to a whisper as her companion fell in step beside her. “But hopefully this interview goes well. That would be the best.” She dug through her purse and put on a simple black face mask and Dan donned his own mask. He pressed the elevator call button.</p>
<p>“They’d be stupid not to hire you. You’re an incredibly hard worker and you’re the reason this company has grown as quickly as it has.” Sincerity laced his voice, his deep brown eyes focused on the number above the elevator doors.</p>
<p>“I only hope that we’re at a good enough spot where I can leave.” Mia worried on her lower lip as she thought about her boss. “I know Stacy says that we’re in a really good spot right now, but I just...I don’t know. I’m worried that it won’t be stable enough for me to go.” With a ding, the doors in front of the pair opened and they stepped onto the lift. Mia pressed the button for the ground floor. Dan put a reassuring hand on her arm, turning to look at his friend.</p>
<p>“We’ll make it stable enough.” His voice was warm and he squeezed her arm slightly before letting go. “And even if we don’t, you have to do what’s best for you. This job isn’t making you happy and you owe it to yourself to be happy. We’ll be okay.” He straightened. “Besides, you’re only 23. Everyone knows that you won’t be here forever. You’re too smart for that.”</p>
<p>The elevator slowed to a halt before it’s doors opened. “Thanks, Dan. I have no idea what I’d do without you.” Mia started out the doors, Dan following closely behind.</p>
<p>The man let out a chuckle. “Probably wallow in tears and shoot whipped cream straight into your mouth.” Mia barked out a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please, I do that now!” She waved to the doorman, who smiled under his mask at her and opened the door. “The only difference is that I’m not crying over a movie in this scenario.”</p>
<p>“I know exactly how you are with those Hallmark movies, Mia.” Dan shivered and turned the collar of his coat up against the brisk wind. “Why do you watch those? They always make you cry.”</p>
<p>“I like how most of them include finding your place in the world.” Mia shrugged as she pulled keys from her purse. “Besides, the leading man is hot in every one of them.”</p>
<p>“They all look the same!” Dan exclaimed, exasperated.</p>
<p>“That means they’re all hot!” The pair dissolved into laughter as they reached their respective cars. Dan stopped and looked at Mia shivering, grey eyes meeting brown as the pair sobered.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he started. “You’re going to absolutely kill that interview, Mia. Anyone would be lucky to have you on their team.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dan.” She looked up at her friend and smiled. “And you’re going to get the raise. Don’t sell yourself short. You are so valuable to this company.”</p>
<p>Dan smiled his lopsided, dazzling smile. “Oh, I know. But it’s always nice to hear.” He unlocked his sedan and opened the driver-side door. “We still on for a socially-distanced movie marathon tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“As if you could ever convince me otherwise.” Mia mirrored his actions, looking at him above the roof of her car. “You get to pick the movie this time.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good! I’ll see you then.” He ducked into his car before climbing back out. “Oh! Call me as soon as you’re out of your interview and tell me absolutely everything.”</p>
<p>“As if I’d do anything otherwise!” With a laugh, both parties climbed into their cars and went their separate ways. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Sighing, Mia shut the door to her apartment and kicked off her heels, taking off her mask as well. The clock on the wall showed the time being 4:13 p.m. She had exactly 17 minutes to get ready for the online interview. </p>
<p>A tabby cat hopped down from their resting place on the grey couch, stretching and making their way over to Mia. The woman smiled and picked the cat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Dinah. How was your day?” The feline let out a few sift chirps, resting her head against Mia’s collarbone. “Really? That sounds awfully exciting. What else happened?”</p>
<p>This continued for a minute or two more before Mia placed Dinah back down. She made her way to the dining room table where her laptop was resting and quickly booted it up, taking her hair from its braid in the process. Mia shuffled to her small bathroom and pulled out her makeup kit. A touch-up of lipstick and mascara later, she returned to her laptop and opened her email. She easily found the link to her interview and glanced at the computer’s clock, which read as 4:24 p.m. She opened the link and waited until the moment it turned 4:25 p.m. To be early is to be on time, she reminded herself while hovering the cursor over a button on the screen labeled “Join Meeting”. As soon as the pixels on her screen depicted 4:25 p.m., Mia clicked and her world lurched.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Mia came to her senses a moment later. Everything was dark and she felt herself squeezed in a tight space. Groaning, she moved her hand against the front of the box that held her. It didn’t budge. <em>Great, just my luck,</em> she thought. <em>Happy Friday! Let’s get abducted on the way home!</em> With a grunt, she threw all her strength into her hand and hit against the metal wall. </p>
<p>There was shuffling on the other side of the wall. Whoever kidnapped her was on the other side of the wall. Holding her breath, Mia held her breath and stayed as still as possible. Panic flooded her system as she heard the tell-tale sound of screws coming undone. </p>
<p>The wall popped open and she fell to the floor without a chance to catch herself. With a bounce, her head made contact with the floor. A groan escaped her lips and she moved her hair from her face, looking up.</p>
<p>Golden eyes met her gaze.</p>
<p>Gasping, Mia scrambled to her feet and away from the man. He had pale skin with a golden shine. Behind him, she noticed, was another man. He had ridges on the bridge of his nose, up his forehead, and to the hairline. It was then that she took in her surroundings.</p>
<p>It looked like she was in some kind of plane, but more open and smaller. Four seats lined the compartment they were in, and two pilot chairs sat behind her. The two men in front of her made no moves, though one had a device in his hand that looked something like a curved TV remote. The three of them looked at each other for some time while Mia waited for one of them to do something. When it became clear that neither one was going to speak, she took initiative.</p>
<p>“Where the hell am I?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>